harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
37. Kapitel: Der Anfang
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 37. Kapitel: Der Anfang (im Original: The Beginning) Während der Tage bis zum Schuljahrsende muss Harry nur einige wenige Male über seine schrecklichen Erlebnisse sprechen: * Cedrics Eltern erzählt er, wie ihr Sohn gestorben ist. * Hagrid redet offen über Voldemorts Wiederkehr. Er wird während der Sommerferien gemeinsam mit Olympe Maxime einen Geheimauftrag für Dumbledore erledigen. * Ron erzählt, dass lt. Prof. Dumbledore Harry auch weiterhin einen Teil seiner Ferien bei den Dursleys verbringen muss. Von den anderen Mitschülern wird Harry nie direkt nach den Geschehnissen im Irrgarten gefragt, weil Dumbledore sie darum gebeten hat. Einige glauben wohl auch den Zeitungsartikeln von Rita Kimmkorn, Harry sei wegen seiner Narbenschmerzen etwas gestört und gemeingefährlich verwirrt. Von Voldemorts Wiederkehr wissen sie noch nichts und in der Zeitung steht auch nichts darüber. Sie erfahren es erst beim Schuljahrsabschlussfest in der Großen Halle, die in diesem Jahr ganz in schwarzer Trauerfarbe für Cedric gestaltet ist: Dumbledore eröffnet allen, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist und dass Cedric Diggory von Voldemort getötet worden sei, bloß weil er ihm im Wege war. Dumbledore bekennt, dass das Zaubereiministerium und sicher auch viele Eltern nicht wollten, dass er ihnen dies sage. Dagegen fordert er alle auf, sich den wahren Geschehnissen zu stellen, darüber nachzudenken und zusammenzuhalten. Vor ihrer Abreise in die Sommerferien * verabschiedet sich Fleur Delacour bei Harry und seinen Freunden. Ron starrt Fleur wieder mal an und Hermine wird eifersüchtig. * verabschiedet sich Viktor Krum von Hermine und Ron wird eifersüchtig, bittet ihn aber trotzdem um ein Autogramm. Auf der Rückfahrt im Hogwarts-Express * enthüllt Hermine, dass Rita Kimmkorn ein unregistrierter Animagus ist. Ihre Animagusgestalt ist der Käfer, den sie im Krankenzimmer gefangen hat und jetzt in einem unzerbrechlich gehexten Glas hält. Auch wenn Hermine sie freilässt, ist die Reporterin jederzeit damit erpressbar, dass ihr illegales Animagusdasein auffliegt. Zunächst wird Hermine sie zu einem Jahr Untätigkeit zwingen; * verraten die Weasley-Zwillinge, dass sie das ganze Schuljahr über mit allen Mitteln bis hin zur Erpressung versucht haben, von Ludo Bagman ihren Wettgewinn von der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft 1994 zu kriegen. Aber Ludo sei so hoch bei den Kobolden verschuldet, dass er ihnen letztendlich nicht einmal ihren Wetteinsatz zurückgegeben hat. Schließlich hätten sie es aufgegeben; * erklären Fred und George, warum Ludo Bagman Harry unbedingt zum Sieg verhelfen wollte: Er hat bei den Kobolden darauf gewettet, dass Harry siegt. Jetzt hat er seine Wette aber trotzdem verloren, weil die schlitzohrigen Kobolde den Doppelsieg von Harry und Cedric nicht anerkennen; * verschenkt Harry ohne Wissen der Anderen seinen Turniergewinn an die Zwillinge, damit sie neue Scherzartikel produzieren und für Ron einen neuen Festumhang kaufen. Am Bahnhof King's Cross muss Harry sich verabschieden und Onkel Vernon in die Muggelwelt folgen, die von Voldemort keine Ahnung hat. 37. Kapitel im Film Im Film beginnt das Kapitel mit einem Schwenk über Schloss Hogwarts. Der sehr erschütterte Dumbledore berichtet, der versammelten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft, entgegen den Anweisungen des Zaubereiministeriums, von der tragischen Ermordung Cedric Diggorys. Er bittet alle Anwesenden, wie im Buch, zusammenzuhalten und Cedrics Andenken zu bewahren. Die Szene gibt es im Buch nicht. Harry ist im Schlafsaal, packt für die Heimreise, Dumbledore kommt herein. Der Schulleiter erzählt, dass er in seinem 4. Schuljahr die Vorhänge seines Bettes in Brand gesetzt hat. Dumbledore entschuldigt sich bei Harry, dass er ihn so vielen Gefahren ausgesetzt habe. Harry berichtet, auf dem Friedhof sei zwischen Voldemorts und seinem Zauberstab eine Art Verbindung entstanden. Dumbledore flüstert „Priori Incantatem“und fragt Harry, ob er seine Eltern gesehen habe, was Harry strahlend bestätigt. Der Professor schränkt sofort ein, dass kein Zauber die Toten wieder zurückbringen würde, und dass nun dunkle Zeiten auf alle zukommen würden. Dumbledore tröstet Harry, indem er ihm zusichert, dass er Freunde habe. Harry schaut der Verabschiedung der Delegationen aus Beauxbaton und Durmstrang zu, ohne selbst daran teilzunehmen. Er trifft Ron und Hermine im Innenhof des Schlosses und die drei wissen, dass einschneidende Veränderungen anstehen. Sie sehen gemeinsam der Abreise der fliegenden Beauxbatons-Kutsche und dem Durmstrang-Schiff zu. ;Änderungen zum Buchgeschehen :Da das Filmgeschehen dieses Kapitels sehr gestrafft sind, fehlen auch hier die notwendigen Erklärungen. :Dumbledores Ausführungen beziehen sich nur auf den Tod Cedric Diggorys. :Der Film endet mit der Abreise der Beaubaton und Durmstrang Delegationen. :Die Heimreise der Hogwartsschüler ist weggekürzt worden. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4l